Balloonicorn
Description Balloonicorn is a giant living pink unicorn balloon from the magical place called "Pyroland", where everything is sweet and rainbows everywhere, and adult babies with wings and pyros with a flamethrower that shoots even more rainbows to brighten this magical world! It is a character based on the universe of Team Fortress 2, which is almost always shown together with the Pyro in a completely different world, which only the Pyro can see it. Rumors says that to get to Pyroland, you have to make friends with the Pyro, who will burn you alive to visit this magical place! and it's not heaven in case you ask... It is in the world of mercenaries to make you fly, and to embed its great and magical palette to everyone, but for the Pyro this is a wonderful show! even if he doesn't realize that are homicides... Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Stuns all players for 6 seconds, and everyone, including the hale, will be able to float due to the low gravity there will be during it's rage. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Balloonicorn is also an exclusive cosmetic of Team Fortress 2, in which it takes you to Pyroland, and allow you to see rainbows and candies instead of blood and fire guns. Rumors say that Balloonicorn and the Pyro are great friends, so think twice before trusting on the Pyro when you face agaisn't this magical unicorn! You want to make your enemies floating? Use Balloonicorn! He's full of Helium! Battle Strategies Battling as Balloonicorn Balloonicorn is a boss with a great ability to move, because it can make great jumps, and combined with a good strafe, you can reach high places to attack or escape from enemies, and even easily reach places that your enemies find it hard to reach. It's a very dynamic hale, since its rage allows you to finish classes that make very difficult to kill or that helps RED team, as medics or engies, besides that you have low gravity during the rage after the stun effect, allowing you to freely hunt the enemies. So use your rage well for the right occasion! Battling against Balloonicorn When fighting against Balloonicorn, you must take into account that it's big jumps can be played against the hale, like the knockback, it suffers a lot against it, so it wouldn't be bad to go with miniguns and sentries to annoy and inflict big damage to it. But of course, you must be prepared for it's rage, so don't get too close to Balloonicorn, try to be close to your teammates to save you and save them too. Teamwork is key!. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/JnbfuAcCqpY The Lovin' Spoonful - Do You Believe in Magic] [https://youtu.be/6mmaAUxWxc0 Ristar - Du-Di-Da!! (Earthworm Jim Remix)] Quotes Squeak - Intro, Teleport, Rage. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses